


One Mistake

by spo_oki



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game), fer.al - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spo_oki/pseuds/spo_oki
Summary: hhh i'm not good at fanfics, hopefully this one is decent, although it's kinda really short.but it'll be expanded on if people like it i guess?? or if I'm bored or something..-spooki <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One Mistake

_One person._

Luka only wanted one person back.  
How could've everything gone so wrong with _one_ person?

They still remembered the day like it was yesterday. Despite their memories getting worse and worse which each passing... day? week? They couldn't tell, and frankly, why would they care? The flock was stuck here anyway.  
And Luka was stuck leading them to their grave.

They'd been as careful as possible to protect the flock. They couldn't forgive themselves if more were lost, and yet, more were lost.  
And with that _stupid_ spirit, lingering outside the village, drawing death closer and closer, Luka had tried to ward that spirit off, but yet, it persisted on haunting the flock, or more specifically, Luka themself.

_"Why?"_

And the _kids-_ Vann and Phemer and Ende; so _stupidly_ curious, always asking questions, so many questions, questions Luka could never answer.

And with that blood-cursed spirit, Ende's questions had turned to magic, something Luka knew all too much about, and then Wolfe's knowing glances- it was starting to piss them off.

And with these new night terrors, they couldn't sleep anymore, instead making trips down to the oasis, and staring at that gravestone, the one stupid mistake that started this snowstorm, the one time they tried to actually step out of line, to do something, they started this never-ending winter, this frozen hell that the flock now called home.

And now _others_ were here, digging around in the past, looking for secrets, looking for history that Luka had kept safely buried under the bottomless snowdrifts. They didn't mind Vesta, not that much anyway; she kept the tree happy. But that *other* one... they couldn't stay. Luka couldn't let them. They'd find out about what Luka did... and then the children would remember, and then the flock would descend into chaos.

_All of this, for one mistake._


End file.
